fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kolejka/scenariusz
Kolejka (Znajdujemy się w ogródku Flynn-Fletcher. Fineasz Ferb i Pepe siedzą pod drzewem). Fineasz: To jak Ferb, co dzisiaj bedziemy robić? Ferb:(Wzrusza ramionami) Fineasz: A nasz Pepe, co on chciałby robić? Pepe: Grrr... Fineasz: Za dużo to on nie porobi, jak to dziobak. Ja w każdym razie zaczynam się nudzić. A nudę w wakacje znieść nie jestem w stanie. Pierwsze o co nasz zapytają w szkole to: "co robiliśmy w wakacje". Powinniśmy śmigać jak kolejka w wesołym miasteczku. Ale taka porządna kolejka. Nie taka jaką jechaliśmy ostatnio. (Retrospekcja: Fineasz i Ferb siedzą w marnej kolejce). Mężczyzna: Wychodzimy na lewo. (Z powrotem w ogródku) Fineasz: Co za żenada. Jakbym ja zbudował kolejkę. Tak jest, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. (Do ogródka wchodzi Linda) Linda: Fineasz, Ferb, jadę kupić parę rzeczy. Siedźcie spokojnie, jasne? Fineasz: Tak jest!(Do Ferba)Zbudujemy profesjonalną kolejkę. (Linda wchodzi do samochodu, gdy Fretka wygląda na nią przez okno i wybiega do niej) Fretka: Teraz ja tu rządzę. Powiedziałaś im już to? '''Linda: Uspokuj się, nikt nie musi tutaj rządzić. Fretka: A jak się coś złego stanie? Linda: Na przykład? Fretka: Na przykład jakiś satelita wypadnie z orbity i walnie prosto w nasz dom. Linda: Jeśli walnie, ty tu rządzisz. Fretka: Jest!(Wchodzi do ogródka)(Do Fineasza i Ferba)Mama mówi, że jakby co to ja tu rządz. (Fineasz i Ferb w ogródku projektują kolejkę górską. Pepe leży obok nich) Fineasz: Niech ci będzie. Fretka: Ej chwila, co wy robicie? Fineasz: Lekcje. Fretka: Przecież są wakacje? Fineasz: Co z tego. Ty czekasz do ostatniej chwili? Fretka: Już ja was przypilnuję. I ja tu rządzę, jakby co!(Wchodzi do domu)(Dzwoni telefon, odbiera i siada na fotelu)Halo. Cześć Stefa. Nie, nie mogę teraz gadać. Mama poszła do sklepu, teraz ja tu rządzę. Wiesz, w razie jakby co.(Fineasz Ferb i Pepe za oknem z częściami do kolejki)Co? Jak tam pójdziesz sprawdzisz czy jest Jeremiasz? Nie, nie to ten słodki co pracuje przy hamburgerach. Ostatnim razem totalnie się do mnie uśmiechnął. Umarłam prawie. Naprawdę teraz nie mogę, muszę pilnować braci. Mama ich nie nakryła, wiec znów im się upiekło. Ale już moja w tym głowa, żeby ich wreszcie przyłapała na gorącym uczynku.(Fineasz i Ferb przechodzą z ryczacym lwem za oknem)weźcie się uciszcie! Próbuje rozmawiać przez telefon! Dziś ja tu rządzę, więc maja zero szansy na świrowanie. Co robią teraz? Czemu pytasz? Jakto wszystko widzisz ze swojego okna? Co widzisz?! (Fretka wybiega na podwórko i widzi Fineasza i Ferba budujących kolejkę) Fertka: Fineasz, co to jest?! Fineasz: Podoba się? Fretka: Uuu! Zaraz wszystko powiem mamie! Jak zobaczy co robicie, dostaniecie lanie! Straszne, wielkie lanie! Lanie przez wielkie "l". Fineasz: Potrzebujemy lutownicy i masła orzechowego. (Fretka wyjeżdża na rowerze, podczas gdy Izabela odwiedza sąsiadów) Izabela: Cześć Fretka. Fineasz w domu... Fretka:(na rowerze)Lanie, porządne lanie. Izabela:(w ogródku)Cześć Fineasz. Fineasz: Cześć Isabella.(grzebie w pudle z narzędziami) Izabela: Co dziś robicie? Fineasz: Budujemy kolejkę. Izabela: Tu w ogródku? Fineasz: Częściowo. Izabela: Ojeju, czy to nie jest trochę nie możliwe? Fineasz: Nie dla nas. Izabela: Cześć Ferb! Ferb:(Macha do Isabelli z młotkiem w ręku) Izabela: Czy on się kiedykolwiek odzywa? Fineasz: Ferb, to bardziej człowiek czynu. Ferb:(Wbija gwóźdź w drewno i młotkiem uderza się w nos) Izabela: Idę zaraz popływać. Chcesz iść ze mną. Fineasz: Mam jakby rozgrzebaną robotę. Izabela: A racja, dobra. To na razie. Fineasz: Na razie! Ej Ferb, masz tam trochę nitów! Ferb:(Pokazuje kciuka i wystrzeliwuje nity) Fineasz: Ej gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe idzie do bazy. Staje na tylnich łapach, zakłada swój mały tajniacki kapelusz i pilotem otwiera przejście do bazy. Przejście to winda. W bazie uruchamia komunikator) Głos: Nowa wiadomość. (Pepe otwiera wiadomość) Monogram: Witam Agencie P. Zły dr Dundersztyc znów coś kombinuje. Własnie wykupił 80% krajowych zapasów cynfli. Zakradniesz się do jego kryjówki, zbadasz co on knuje i położysz temu kres. jak zawsze Agencie P ważne jest abyś działał pod plaszczykiem bezrozumnego zwierzaka. No ruszaj, cała nadzieja w tobie. dobee, doo ba *4 (Pepe wsiada do poduszkowca, leci przez tunel i wylatje przez dziurę pod kamieniem. Gdy przelatuje obok Fineasza i Ferba zasłania się kapeluszem) Fineasz: Czyli rozumiem, że rakietę odpalą na parkingu, przed centrum handlowym. Potem wypuszczamy węże na drodze międzystanowej. To ja idę teraz po te węże.(odchodzi) Ferb:(spawa framugę torów kolejki górskiej) (Fretka wchodzi do supermarketu, w którym kupuje Linda) Fretka: Mamo wracaj do domu w tej chwili. Linda: Czyżby satelita walnął w nasz dom? Fretka: nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, musisz zobaczyć co oni tam wyprawiają. Linda: Chyba miałyśmy już kiedyś taką rozmowę Fretka: O czym ty mówisz? Linda: Opowiadałaś mi kiedyś, że chłopcy trenują małpy w żąglowaniu rowerami, a w domu stwierdziłam zdumiewający brak małp. Fretka: Do tej pory nie wiem jak oni to zrobili. Linda: To jaka tym razem jest afera? Fretka: Budują w ogródku kolejkę. Linda: Fretka weź pomyśl, czy Fineasz nie jest ciut z młody na konstruktora kolejki? (Powrót do Fineasza i Ferba, są oni w warsztacie) Mężczyzna:(do Fineasza)Czy ty nie jesteś ciut za młody na konstruktora kolejki? Fineasz: Tak, jestem. Mężczyzna: Ta, jestem pod wrażeniem. Te formularze są jak trzeba, tylko że wypełnione kredką, zdaje się. Ale jeżeli czegoś od nas potrzebujesz to powiedz. Fineasz: Możemy porzyczyć jeden z tych gadżetów? (Skierowanie kamery na gadżety. W następnej scenie Fineasz i Ferb budują kolejkę za pomocą przydatnych urządzeń, wymienionych w poprzedniej scenie. Podczas budowy chłopcy spokojnie siedzą sobie w wagoniku kolejki) Fineasz: To się nazywa życie. (przejeżdżają obok spółki zło Dundersztyca) Narrator: Dundersztyc - spółka zło. (Pepe wpada do kryjówki Dundersztyca przez okno) Dundersztyc: A, Pepe pan dziobak. Co za niespodziewana niespodzianka. A niespodziewana znaczy całkiem spodziewana!(uruchamia płapkę na ręce i na nogi, która unieruchamia Agenta P)Ja dr Heinz Dundersztyc pokryłem całe wschodnie wybrzeże cyn folią. I gdy przyłożę mój gigantyczny magnes do rewolucyjnego powiększacza magnetyzmu, skieruję wschód w kierunku zachodnim i tym samym całkowicie obrócę bieg Ziemi. Możesz zadać sobie pytanie "po co on miałby to robić? I co dzięki temu może zyskać?". Więc odpowiem na to tak: "nie wszystko jeszcze właściwie dopracowałem!". Znaczy wiesz sama folia kosztowała majątek. (podczas monologu Dundersztyca, Pepe obmyśla plan patrząc się na gwóźdź i kable na suficie) (powrót do supermarketu) Fretka: Ale mamo oni naprawdę budują kolejkę i to wielką. (Ferb na ścianie wiesza plakat, na którego Fretka zwraca uwagę) Fretka: (czyta)Fineasz i Ferb przedstawiają najfajniejszą kolejkę wszech czasów.(krzyczy)Mamo! (do plakatu podbiega 3 chłopców) Chłopiec 1: Fineasz i Ferb mają taką kolejkę? Może za plakat dostaniemy zniżkę? Chłopiec 2: (zrywa plakat)Lepiej go weźmy. (chłopcy odbiegają) (Fretka podchodzi z Lindą do pustej ściany) Fretka: proszę zobacz. Widzisz? Jednak nie mam fioła, mówiłam. Linda: A nie masz fioła ponieważ? Fretka: aaaa! Linda: Już rozumiem Fretka. Nikt kto ma fioła nie krzyczałby na ścianę. (odchodzi)Będę przy nabiale jakbyś chciała pokrzyczec na ser albo jaja. (powracamy do ogródka Flynn-Fletcher) Ferb:(wpuszcza widzów i zamyka bramkę. Podchodzi do mikrofonu i zapowiada Fineasza chwilą ciszy) Fineasz:(wysuwa się na platformie)Szanowni państwo, dziewczęta i chłopcy w dowolnym wieku.(Ferb w tle gra na perkusji)Przedstawiam wam najnowsze dzieło, jeszcze cieplutkie. Najlepszą, kolejkę, świata...! (odsłaniają kurtynę i ukazuje się ogromna kolejka górska. Ukazywana jest od dołu do góry. Na górze ptak rozbija się na torach) Fineasz: Kto chce pojechać pierwszy? (wszyscy podnoszą ręce) (wjeżdżają kolejką na szczyt) Fineasz: Żeby zapiąć trzeba docisnąć klamrę. Żeby odpiąć trzeba ups. (wypada mu pas z rąk)No wiecie o co chodzi. To na razie tyle. Miłej jazdy.(kolejka wjeżdża na sam szczyt. Ukazuje się miasto z perspektywy ptaka i wielki spadek w dół)Spisaliście testamenty? (kolejka zaczęła zjeżdżać i wszyscy pasażerowie krzyczą) (jadą korkociągiem przez most w następnej kolejności gumowe węże wpadają do wagoników) Fineasz: Spokojnie to węże z gumy. (kolejka wpada w błoto. Następnie jedzie do myjni samochodowej, gdzie zostaje wyczyszczona) Fineasz: Widzicie będzie aaaa (wjeżdżają na kawałek przypominający 4 literki "a". W następnej kolejności obkrążają budynek dr. Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: Kiedy odzyskam już wszystkie swoje pieniądze, kupię może kilka nieruchomosci na wschodzie i (Pepe wystrzeliwuje ogonem śróbę w stronę naukowca)sprzedam je potem. Ha! Hybiłeś.(śróba odbija się od kabli na suficie i Wbija się w stopę Dundersztyca)aaaaa! Au, au, au, a (Dundersztyc przez przypadek przyciska przycisk zwalniający, który uwalnia Agenta P. Pepe zaczyna walkę z Dundersztycem. Biją się śróbokrętami, po czym Pepe uderza śróbokrętem w śróbę, która wbiła się w stopę dr Dundersztyca. Złczyńca popycha prostownik do akumulatora na Pepe, z którego dziobakiwi udaje się zaskoczyć, zanim urządzenie wypadło przez okno. Dundersztyc pociąga wajchę otwierajaca dach)Ha, ha, trochę się spóźniłeś.(wysuwa się powiekszacz magnetyzmu i magnes przyciągający cyn folię)Możesz już tylko trząść portkami i patrzeć jak niewyobrażalne siły elektromagnetyczne przyciągają wschodnie wybrzeże, odwracając nieodwracalnie bieg Ziemi!!(magnes przyciąga cyn folie bez wybrzeża)(dr Dundersztyc patrzy w monitor)Acha, nie zadziałało.(cyn folia zamienia się w ogromną kulę)A teraz dwutonowa kula z cyn foli leci 300km/h prosto na nas! Szybko musimy odczepić od powiększacza, bo zaraz będzie pi nas! (z powrotem w sklepie) Linda: Na pewno gdzieś mam tę kartę rabatową, tylko że ta moja torebka jest jak jakaś strefa po wybuchu. Rozumie pani? (Fretka podbiega do drzwi i widzi na parkingu część kolejki górskiej braci) Fretka: Uuuuu. Mamo! Mamo! (spółka zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc:(razem z Pepe odczepiają powiększacz i magnes)Zostaw, to nic nie da! Już po nas! Pepe:(wystrzeliwuje chwytaczem w helikopter i przywiązuje go do dużego magnesu. Helikopter odrywa magnes, na którym stoi Pepe) Dundersztyc:(został w budynku)Udało się! Uratowałeś nas Pepe panie dziobaku!(kula uderza go i turbuje naprzód)Idź do czorta panie dziobak! (magnes przyczepiony do helikoptera przyciąga powiększacz magnetyzmu, a on kolejkę Fineasza i Ferba) (parking przy supermarkecie) Fretka:(wskazuje na pusty parking, z którego zniknęła uniesiona kolejka)Mamo widzisz? Linda:(widzi pusty parking)Dobra poddaję się, co ja niby mam tu widzieć? Fretka: Nie, to nie możliwe! Linda: Przyprowadzę wózek.(wchodzi do sklepu) Fretka: Ona była tutaj, taka ogromna.(zauważa latającą kolejkę)Mamo! Linda:(wychodzi z wózkiem pełnym zakupów)Wracamy, mam mrożonki. Fretka:(idzie z Lindą przez parking)Dobra, czyli uważasz, że Fineasz i Ferb nadal siedzą spokojnie pod tym durnym drzewem? Linda: No tak, obstawiam tę opcję. Fretka:(biegnie z wózkiem, wcześniej prowadzonym przez Lindę)Dobra, to jedziemy, szybko! (Pepe odczepia kolejkę od helikoptera i wskakuje do wagonika za Fineaszem i Ferbem) Fineasz: A, tu jesteś Pepe! Pepe: Grrrrr... Fineasz:(do Izabeli)O, fajny kapelusz) Izabela:(zdejmuje z głowy kapelusz Pepe)Hmm? (kolejka wpada na teren budowy i zostaje wystrzelona przez dźwig) Fineasz: Dziwne tego w projekcie nie było.(kolejka wpada na samolot i zaczepiaja się o jego ogon)To też coś nowego. (Fretka i Linda są w samochodzie. Fretka widzi kolejkę na ogonie samolotu) Fretka: Hi, hi, hi, ha, ha, ha Linda: Martwię się trochę o ciebie Fretko. (Kolejka wypada z ogona samolotu i zostaje wystrzelona przez Statułę Wolności. Następnie leci do Mount Rushmore i kręci się w okularze prezydenta wykutego w skale. Wuypada i leci tuż na sosnę, która zginą się pod ciężarem kolejki i zbliża pasażerów do baru, w którym pracuje Jeremiasz) Jeremiasz: Witamy w naszym barze, co mogę państwu podać? Fineasz: Ej, chcecie frytki? (sosna wystrzeliwuje kolejkę, prosto na Wieże Eiffla, która się zginą i zbliża dzieci do baru w pobliżu) Francuz:(francuski akcent)Croissanta Fineasz: Czy ktoś chce Croissanta? (Wieża Eiffla wystrzeliwuje ich w kosmos, gdzie satelita przelatuje obok nich) Fineasz: Jeśli się rozbijemy, pamiętajcie, że dziś Fretka rządzi.(kolejka spada na ziemię. Ogień pojawia się na przodzie kolejki)Bilety były za tanie. (Fretka i Linda podjeżdżają pod dom) Linda: Dobra jesteśmy, zadowolona wreszcie? Fretka:(wybiega z samochodu, otwiera furtkę i widzi pusty ogródek)Tak! Zobacz, mówiłam ci, że ich tu nie ma! Linda:(widzi Fineasza Ferba i Pepe pod drzewem)Cześć chłopcy! Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: Fretka, pomóż mi nosić zakupy. Fretka: Ale, ale, ale, ale, a... Linda: Ej ruszaj się. Fretka: Ale, ale, ale... (dzieci skaczą z drzewa) Chłopiec 3: Fineasz, było ekstra. Chłopiec 1: Było super ekstra! Chłopiec 4: Ale była jazda! Można jeszcze raz? (obraz się oddala i widać kolejkę rozbitą na drzewie) Fineasz: Niestety każdy tylko po razie! (obraz znowu bliżej dzieci) Izabela:(zaskakuje z drzewa)Fajnie było Fineasz. Co będziecie robić jutro? Fineasz: Jeszcze nie wiem. Izabela: Może nauczysz Pepusia paru sztuczek?(głaszcze Pepe) Fineasz: Wiesz, to jest dziobak. One za dużo nie potrafią. Ferb: To jedyne ssaki, które składają jaja. Fineasz: To może on też złoży! Izabela: Dobra! To do jutra.(odchodzi do furtki)To była najlepsza kolejka na świecie. Rewelacyjna z was ekipa. Fineasz: Wiadomo, nie ma to jak brat. A nie ma lepszego na świecie niż Ferb. Wiesz o co chodzi? Ferb:(beka) Fineasz: O Ferb! Weź przestań! Jadłeś masło orzechowe! Izabela: Ah, to naprawdę było mocne. Na razie!(odchodzi) Fineasz: To jakie mamy na jutro plany. Jest od groma możliwości. Może zrobimy listę.(oddalenie od chłopców, wybuch kolejkie rozbitej na drzewie) Fretka: Mamo! Linda: Dasz ty mi już święty spokój! (ogromna kula cyn foli przeturlała się przez miasto) końcowe Pepe Pan Dziobak (piosenka) Oto jaja znoszący ssak, który rusz na akcję Dobee, dobee, doo ba *2 Ten pierzasty płaskostopiec do walki ma dryyyg Oprócz wielkich, płaskich stóp Ma bobrzy ogon, oraz dziób A kobiecy ród omdlewa na jego ryk Pepe: (terkot) grrrr... To Pepe, był tutaj i już znikł